warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:When BloodClan Took Over/Characters
Ok SPOILER - In the prologue Firestar dies. So that leaves Snadstorm withotu a mate. Should I put her as a queen who had already been pregnant with Firestar's kits or not?User:Hiddensun 13:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Er... she wasn't pregnant in that book, she got pregnant at the end of Firestar's quest. So I would say no. FP13 14:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Thankies!User:Hiddensun 14:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Gasp! That means that Squirrel and Leaf weren't born! Which means Lion, Jay, and Holly weren't born! Which means Scourge ruined it all! I hope he's happy. *pouts* Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 14:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah lol I guess that's what it means.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 14:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) And that means Crowfeather would still be grieving over Feathertail! And Dovepaw will have another Mentor and WON'T be the fourth apprentice!!!! Unknown DestiniesMistreated...Used... Maybe I shoudl just change the real story a bit and make as if Sandstorm is already pregnant. [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 14:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) YAY! JAY IS SAVED! *5 second dance party!*--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 15:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Snadstorm should only have Squirrelkit. and Jay, holly, and lion should actually be her kits. So then, CROW|X|FEATHER FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 15:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok!! Good idea![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 15:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) LOL. XD I'm obessed with Feather and Crow.--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 15:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Why are the BloodClan cats exactly like the Clan cats? I mean, Bramble = Brambleclaw, etc. RosestarRoses aren't mean 22:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The cats are the same cats actually. They're names became the first half of their name because they became rogues/loners. So...in fact, they are the exact same cats. xD There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 23:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Then why are they mentioned as Clan cats above? RosestarRoses aren't mean 23:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) No, honestly, that makes NO sense! Sorry if I'm offending but it Doesn't. Brambleclaw is also Bramble? All at once?! Cheer if you love Macadamia Nut Cookies!*cheers* *hands you a macadamia nut cookie* 01:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) OK, in the begginning, it lists the alliegiances (crud, could never spell that right..NEVER I TELL YOU! -_- lol) as they would be in Darkest Hour. Then, the next part, if the cats after BloodClan has taken over and their names are changed. They are the exact same cats, just have different names and there are no Clans anymore. Do you understand now? There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 01:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh... *smacks head for being so stupid* DUH Cheer if you love Macadamia Nut Cookies!*cheers* *hands you a macadamia nut cookie* 17:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) lol, np. :) It is kinda confusing. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 19:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Umm...How do you make the box things with the small writing in?[[User:Mistysun|'OMG HI!!!']] Scar will strike... 21:30, September 21, 2010 (UTC)